


Stubborn Heart - Fanvid

by JoCarthage



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Fanvids, everything in this is from the movie, it's probably all good, so if the movie didn't squick you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCarthage/pseuds/JoCarthage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was driving on the freeway yesterday and I heard the song on the radio. It just felt perfect. As I was making it, I was conflicted about a vid that is so clearly shipping Max and Furiosa, because one of the top 10 things I loved about Mad Max was the lack of a forced romance. But my shipper’s heart brings shipper’s goggles to everything, and it is fun to imagine them as being in love, though in the movie he’s really more of a trusty sergeant to her avenging general. Like any fangirl, I just want my favs to be happy (miserable first, but then happy). Comments are love, please let me know if you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Heart - Fanvid

Watch the [entire video here on my tumblr](http://jocarthage.tumblr.com/post/121326113943/stubborn-love-by-the-lumineers-footage-from). Comment if you'd like a download or if you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> In terms of warnings, this does include the clip of Immortan Joe's face getting ripped off, so if that wasn't your thing, probably don't watch. Otherwise, everything here is from the movie.


End file.
